In the production of semiconductor wafers, wafers typically undergo one or more heat treatments. In some cases, the semiconductor wafers are annealed to decrease the number of dislocations within the semiconductor wafers. As part of the annealing process, the semiconductor wafers are supported within a furnace and heated to above the recrystallization temperature of the semiconductor wafers. In some cases, the semiconductor wafers undergo a thermal oxidation process. During this process, the semiconductor wafers are heated in the presence of an oxidizing agent that reacts with the semiconductor wafers to form a layer of oxide on the surfaces of the wafers.
During the one or more heat treatments, the semiconductor wafers rest on wafer support rings within a furnace. As the semiconductor wafers and wafer support rings are heated, the semiconductor wafers and the wafer support rings may expand and move in relation to each other. This movement may damage the semiconductor wafers and cause wafer slips. Moreover, the semiconductor wafers may partially adhere to the wafer support rings during the heat treatments, which could cause the semiconductor wafers to be damaged during removal from the wafer support rings.
This Background section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present disclosure, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.